Winter Rose of An Azure Dream
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of being hurt, abused, taken for granted Leah, Embry, and Seth leave La'Push and Forks behind to go live out their lives like they had wanted to. Embry goes back into heritage from his mother's side of the family and transforms back into his seven y


_**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**_

_**Author's Note : Just to let you all know I can't stand Bella and Edward **__**and their hybrid child. With Jacob it's only sometimes in situation where he gets used over and over, then wants to get mad at the others when they are telling him right. Or when things don't go his way like a selfish brat.**_

* * *

_**Embry Pov...**_

_To think that just getting involved in your best friend's love life could lead up to this, huh. I know that I should of stayed in my place, but it's your childhood best friend, that unfortunately stood up for you when no one else did. And now look at your best friend now, he's imprinted on a hybrid. Between a vampire and a human. But to make things even worse, the parents of said child, lead said best friend into this dangerous love cycle. With the constant heartbreak, denial-like acceptance, and finally the ending of drop dead devotion from said mother of the hybrid, while she was still human and before child was even procreated. I wanted to leave this place, cause no matter what I do he won't see whats right in front of him. Death. Pain. Bloodlust. To prove my point, the mother of the child, Bella, a person who I thought I was my friend. Took a bite out of my neck, and nearly drained me until I was half way gone. To say the least, I was scared that I was going to die. Thankfully, Leah pulled her off of me. Then punched her in the face. The fear being etched into my mind, that a person that was once your friend could attack you when you least expected it. Realising that she would just get a slap on the hand for what she has done. But Leah nor I would let her get away with it. Bella then came out of her bloodlust state then said" I'm sorry Embry." And that just sets me off, I know from experience of how she dealt with Edward and Jacob before. Her I'm sorry doesn't mean shit to me. The anger began to build inside of me, you can see my eyes changing from their warm honey brown to and cold and feral amber. _

_I began to charge at Bella attend to do bodily harm to the woman. Only to have myself restrained by none other than her two toys. Jacob and Edward. I look from side to side, saying"Why, Why, Why are you defending her knowing that what she has done. She could have killed me and you would just idlely stand by. At least Leah, had the balls to help get her off of me and punched her. I felt the second time of my life the fear of dying. To be put to and end. And it was you who did nothing, my so called best friend. Who defended from bullies in school, creeps and jerks off the street. Yet, now you abandoned me for the mother of the child who cause you nothing but trouble and heartbreak in the first place. No, you are dead to me. Do you hear me Jacob Emphraim Black, DEAD! And I hope you suffer a life of torment, and pain for what just happen." Jacob then replied back in a cold tone"Quit being a drama queen Embry, your starting to act like Leah and beginning to piss me off. Just cause you don't have an imprint don't take your anger out on her." _

_Leah and my anger soon began to spike dangerously, threatening to shift right now. Causing Jasper to fall to the ground in pain. While Edward was distracted by his brother's pain, I broke free from his grasp and then punched Jacob in the face and Leah kicked him in the stomach. Leah then letting her true emotions coming to play was making Jasper go into mad, Alice and Edward were trying to keep him steady."How could you be so stupid and childish, you dick. I mean your suppose to be our Alpha. Our Protector from vampires with insane bloodlust and hunger to kill anything that gets in their way. Yet you let one of your own pack fall prey into her grasp. And do nothing, as you watch him being drained away into nothing but skin and bones. I'm tired of it all. I'm done, do you hear me? DONE. With all this, I'm leaving this hell-hole before you or Sam or the damn Council do something regretably stupid that gets all killed later. " She then lefted the Cullen house in an angry husk, then shifted into a wolf and began running through the woods. _

_Soon Jacob, got back up and then used the Freaking Alpha Command on me. Telling me to pass out. I tried to refuse it but, in doing so it made me extremely weak to the mental assault of him. Eventually I lucked out and refused, but that made him angrier and he literally thrown me into the nearest tree outside. And watched as I landed with a loud thud to the ground. As soon as my world began to fade to the black, I asked once more."Why" Giving into the darkness, to envelope me. Letting its cold embrace take hold._

* * *

**_Please Review and Comment_**


End file.
